


Rooftop Garden

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [66]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety, Bento, Blushing, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, High School, Implied/referenced Relationship, Lunch, M/M, Memories, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nervousness, POV Nishinoya Yuu, POV Sugawara Koushi, Plants, Roof, Rooftop Garden, School, Secrets, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, azumane asahi loves plants, rooftop, secret garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: His face is relaxed as he hums, calm but attentive as he walks along the rows, looking down at each plant carefully. They're all on old crates we almost threw out of the storage closet in the gym, but Asahi managed to stop us. He didn't tell us what he was using them for, but obviously I found out eventually.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Be My Halo [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Rooftop Garden

**Author's Note:**

> ughh I need to get better at writing asanoya because I love them so much--
> 
> but also this is a kagehina fic so don't worry!! you'll see them soon!!
> 
> so uh enjoy Asahi and his rooftop garden because yes, we need a little cliche romance, and also noya being sad and gay because why not

I jerk my head up, wrenching my gaze from the banana on my desk, and direct it to the classroom door. I blink, still unused to not wearing glasses again. A few classmates look up as well, either at me or the figure in the door.

"...Sugawara-san?" I ask, as he grins. His kind face shines almost as bright as Shouyou's - or maybe it's just the gray hair. My leg bounces.

He walks towards me, hands in his black pants' pockets. "Yup! Sorry for dropping by your homeroom so suddenly, but I had to ask: would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

I go still. "What?"

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_(Nishinoya's POV)_

"See you later!" I call to a classmate, grinning wildly as I leave the homeroom. I turn my head forward, only to immediately bump into something large and knitted. Letting out a small shout of surprise, I jump back, _bento_ in one hand and the other held up protectively.

"O-oh, not again..." the tall shape stammers, flustered. It ducks - and reveals itself to be Asahi, flushed and nervous.

"Asahi-san, sorry about that!" I laugh. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, it's alright!" he says, hands up and reassuring. He glances around at the students who watch him and gulps, before looking back up at me. "Do you want to- want to go..?"

I grin again. "Sure!"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_A_ _broom_ _steps,_ _having_ _been stepped on. The others, both in and outside_ _of_ _the supply closet, freeze. I open my mouth and shout words, words and sentences and_ _angry_ _noises of desperation. My lips form_ _around_ _them, but_ _I_ _can't hear anything. The_ _world_ _is muffled and quiet. A_ _shadow_ _darts, and_ _I_ _spin around--_

"Y-Yuu, we're here..."

I pause, grass crunching under my feet, and look up. The sun shines down, but isn't too hot. The high school is on our right, and the field is on our left. I turn around. Asahi stands a few feet behind me, his weight shifting from leg to leg, mostly on his right. The blond lock of hair swings on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asks, quietly. His eyebrows scrunch up in worry.

"Yeah, yeah, I- I was just remembering something," I say, shrugging; then I grin. "Well? Come on!"

I hop into action and dart past him, quickly shoving open the door. A familiar set of curved, metal stairs greets me. Without hesitation, I grab the railing and swing myself around and up the few first steps. Behind me, Asahi yelps before scrambling after me. My grin doesn't fade.

The stairwell clangs and rattles as I dash up it, past another gray, metal door for every floor in the high school. Red flashes every now and then in my vision: EXIT signs, red rubber-gripped door handles, emergency instruction signs, and fire extinguishers in glass cases. Clanging sounds out behind me, as well, as Asahi follows me up, panting quietly.

Finally, though, I reach the last landing, and the final door greets me at the dead end. The brick walls of the short, narrow hallway are covered in bright, ever-changing doodles and graffiti. I let out a breath, waiting for Asahi to catch up. He emerges, wheezing now, and I grin again.

"How- do you- have- so much- _stamina!?"_ he gasps, nearly doubled over.

I laugh, opening the door. Bright light streams in, making me wince. _The roof._ Tan concrete scrapes under our shoes as we cross to our usual corner, on the other side of the large air conditioning unit. A slight breeze makes my lock of hair sway (the rest stays in place, with the power of an entire handful of hair gel).

At last, we sit. Well, I do. I lean back against the raised edge of the roof, eating out of my _bento_. This is one of the few times I actually sit still, and for good reason, too. As I eat, Asahi mills about, humming and tending to the small garden he keeps up here of what he calls "succulents". All I know is they look like cacti, and cacti are awesome.

His face is relaxed as he hums, calm but attentive as he walks along the rows, looking down at each plant carefully. They're all on old crates we almost threw out of the storage closet in the gym, but Asahi managed to stop us. He didn't tell us what he was using them for, but obviously I found out eventually.

_"Y-Yuu."_

_I'd turned, surprised he'd spoken to me first. "Asahi-san?"_

_"I want to- want to show y-you something. I mean, if that's- that's okay..."_

_I'd grinned at his anxious face,_ _clapping_ _his shoulder reassuringly. "Sure thing!"_

_A little_ _while_ _later, I'd found myself on the roof,_ _watching_ _Asahi describe to me each of the plants he kept. Coming up_ _here_ _seemed to be the only rule he didn't mind breaking, as much. The janitor_ _comes_ _here every_ _other_ _week or so,_ _cleaning_ _up trash and washing off_ _whatever_ _graffiti Asahi hadn't gotten to, but never reported the plants._

_Asahi stuttered a little as he spoke, but his face was bright and excited, and he gestured often_ _to_ _illustrate what he was_ _describing_ _. I couldn't help but grin. Ever since then, unless one or both of us had different plans, we'd_ _come_ _up here to eat lunch_ _every_ _day. Since they were_ _succulents_ _, they didn't mind being left alone for a little while._

Shaking myself into the present, I realize Asahi is speaking. I blink, setting down my near-empty _bento_ and listening to what he's saying.

"I'll need a cover, some- some sort of plastic sheet, m-maybe, to keep them from drowning since it's raining a lot- raining a lot more lately and they can't take that much rain, and I-I-I can't let them die, but where would I get that sheet, I don't know where- where I'd get it, maybe the shop or the dumpster or the storage closet a-at the gym or--"

"Asahi-san!" I laugh when he jumps, and I stand and move to join him. "I'll get you something; don't worry about it, alright?"

He fidgets, smiling a little. "Oh, o-okay..."


End file.
